


Dulces suspiros

by Natzabel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Chef Arsène, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rich rick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: Observaba a su prometido moviéndose de un lado a otro por la cocina mientras sacaba cosas de los gabinetes y de la nevera preparando un postre que le había enseñado Alain.





	Dulces suspiros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyctophiliaTwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyctophiliaTwins/gifts).



> Regalo para Bernkastel (parte de NyctophiliaTwins) que le hice hace tiempo por su cumpleaños.
> 
> La historia es original y sus personajes fueron creados por ambas, en un rol que compartimos.
> 
> Espero les guste mi historia.

Observaba a su prometido moviéndose de un lado a otro por la cocina mientras sacaba cosas de los gabinetes y de la nevera preparando un postre que le había enseñado Alain. Se veía tan emocionado que Rick no podía evitar sonreír al verlo susurrar para sí mismo los ingredientes que iba a necesitar para la preparación así como los pasos que tenía que seguir. No podía evitar sentir celos al verlos juntos, era inevitable al ver como compartían ese gusto por la cocina que el castaño no sentía, nunca había sido bueno cocinando como para interesarse por algo así. Amaba todo lo que hiciera Arsène desde un simple jugo hasta el más elaborado platillo pero nunca se había aventurado a cocinar junto a él, no quería que se diera cuenta que era un negado en eso y se desencantará un poco del menor. Sabía que nada haría que el peliblanco se desenamorará de él pero aun así no quería darle causas para hacerlo, era mejor tenerlo asegurado a su lado.

 

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado volvió a concentrarse en el francés mirando cómo batía algo que no sabía que era pero suponía que era la masa o la crema del pastel que haría. Este no le estaba prestando atención tan concentrado estaba que no se había dado cuenta cuando su novio había llegado y se había sentado en el mesón para observar lo que hacía con fascinación. Sus movimientos eran tan llenos de gracia y sofisticados que atraían su mirada de inmediato impidiendo que la pudiera despegar de su cuerpo alto y delgado. Tal vez no tuviera un cuerpo lleno de músculos pero los poco que tenía lo volvían loco.

 

Rió levemente al ver cómo se manchaba con la crema cuando había pasado una mano por su cara, tenía ganas de acercarse y lamerla directamente de él pero no quería molestarle mientras trabajaba. Se recostó no perdiendo de vista nada de lo que hacía aspirando los aromas dulces que llegaban hasta él. Cerrando sus ojos dejo que esos olores lo envolvieran perdiéndose en los sonidos que producía el de ojos verdes mientras trabajaba. Era un ambiente tan relajado que incluso sentía que el sueño lo estaba llamando para que se dejará llevar.

 

No se dio cuenta cuando se había quedado dormido hasta que sintió como unas suaves manos le acariciaban el cabello con gentileza y un amor tan puro que solo podía ser de una persona. Abrió sus ojos lentamente desperezándose mientras estiraba sus brazos, sonrió al ver a su prometido en frente de él con una sonrisa. Ni siquiera le había dejado hablar cuando puso un pedazo del pastel que ya había terminado en frente de él a la vez que le tendía una pequeña cucharita. Debía haber dormido mucho rato como para que todo estuviera listo y la cocina estuviera totalmente limpia.

 

\- Gracias.- Susurró tomando la cuchara y rozando sus dedos sin dejar de mirar sus ojos sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, sabía que Arsène estaba esperando a que fuera el primero en probar lo que había hecho. Siempre el mayor le hacía probar todo en espera de su aprobación, saber que le buscaba de esa forma provocaba que se sintiera tan especial y sonriera como un tonto. Di Santo era el único que podía causar esas emociones en Rick, nadie más que él podía agitar su corazón de esa forma.

 

Cortando un pedazo con cuidado se lo llevo a la boca sintiendo como la crema se derretía lentamente, se relamió con gusto sobre todo al comprobar lo suave que le había quedado el bizcocho. El mayor siempre le sorprendía con cosas así y Takayama no podía decir con certeza cuál de todos sus postres era mejor pero este sin duda había quedado delicioso.

 

\- Me encanta.- Dijo con una sonrisa terminando de comer todo lo que quedaba de pastel, lamió la cuchara con gula y la dejo sobre el plato saltando a los brazos de su futuro esposo para besarlo con pasión. Así probaría lo delicioso que le había quedado el postre de su propia boca. Tenía que asegurarse de que el mayor supiera que le había encantado el pastel porque sabía que eso le haría feliz y mientras Arsène lo fuera Rick se sentiría entre las nubes.


End file.
